The Malaria Research and Training Center (MRTC), Department of Epidemiology of Parasitic Diseases at the Faculty of Medicine, Pharmacy and Odonto-Stomatology, University of Bamako, Mali is involved in several aspects of research on malaria. Long and short-term trainings have provided the center with a broal range of highly qualified researchers. The current focus of the Center is field oriented epidemiological, clinical, molecular and immunological studies, which have yielded numerous publications. Often, these studies point to novel hypotheses that need to be tested using more basic research approaches. Moreover, to take full advantage of the new genomic era, the MRTC needs capacity building in the field of bio- informatics and computational genomics. In response to FlCs Global Infectious Disease Research Training Program Award (PA-03-012), we intend to submit a proposal aimed at strengthening and expanding research capacity on host, parasite and vector determinants of the development and spread of drug resistai malaria at the MRTC. We will build on our strong and productive relationship with University of Maryland School of Medicine but expand the collaboration to University of Pennsylvania to bring in new expertise in basic cell biology and bio-informatics. The objective of this Planning Grant is to initiate consultation with the Malaria Section, Center for Vaccine Development, University of Maryland, Baltimore; the Department of Biology University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia and the Malaria Research and Training Center, University of Bamako, Mali faculty to define the short-, medium- and long-term training components to address the specific needs for malaria research training at the MRTC. The specific aims are: Aim 1 : Organize and plan for a research-training program, Aim 2: Prepare and assemble an application to submit for support of that program in January 2005.